Les nuits sans nom - Négima & Uq Holder
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Un thème donné par un participant, quelques minutes pour explorer ce thème, cent mots avec une tolérance de dix pourcent pour écrire dessus. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [collectif NoName]
1. Cygne - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Quand on est un magicien devenu immortel, il est toujours compliqué d'accepter la mort. Le dernier chant du cygne comme on pouvait dire. Negi Sprinfield avait suivi son maître dans cette magie spéciale. Il avait accepté les conséquences. Mais voir toutes ces amies le quitter doucement le faisait souffrir. Les seules qui lui restaient. C'étaient celles qui avaient accepté le pactio définitif avec lui. Elles semblaient si jeunes alors que leurs amies étaient devenues mères, puis grand-mères. Il n'était pas surpris par ce que la magie pouvait faire. Après tout l'impossible est rendu possible grâce à elle. Ses amies étaient devenues imperméables au temps.


	2. Écrasement - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Kaede se faufila avec un demi-sourire entre les arbres. La sensation du vent sur ses vêtements était agréable. Elle sauta de branche en branche et lança des shurikens sur sa cible. Elle sourit en voyant Kotaro en faire de même. Son élève étrange qu'elle adorait serrer entre deux lancer. Il se plaignait d'ailleurs souvent de se faire écraser sur sa poitrine. La jeune shinobi pouffa alors qu'elle se mit à imaginer le jeune garçon en train de courtiser sa belle, Natsumi. Elle espérait que la jeune femme oublierait bien vite sa timidité pour se déclarer à ce garçon. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, ensemble.


	3. Souffle - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Timidement, Konoka ferma les yeux. Setsuna était si proche. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que ça en devenait assourdissant. Pourtant le bruit que provoquaient ses battements cardiaques ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir quand une paire de lèvres se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. D'abord immobile, elle consentit à bouger légèrement ses propres lèvres les unir à cette jeune femme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elles s'embrassèrent comme si rien d'autre existait, leurs mains se cherchèrent pour enfin se lier dans une étreinte tendre alors que les langues se taquinèrent jusqu'à ce que l'air vint à leur manquer. Elles s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.


	4. Fusion - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La chambre n'était pas silencieuse, on pouvait entendre de temps à autre des gémissements. Ces derniers semblaient imprégnés du plaisir. Le plaisir que se donnaient les deux jeunes filles alors que la nuit était le témoin silencieux de leur union secrète. Celle que tout le monde n'avait pas prévue. Pourtant, c'est avec un grand sourire que Haruna recevait les attentions de sa partenaire. Elle l'embrassa avec ferveur, comme elle avait tant de fois imaginé dans ses mangas érotique gays. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas l'auteure, mais l'actrice de sa propre aventure. Ses mains qu'elles sentaient, si douces et chaudes. Elle embrassa sa tigresse. Sa Mana.


	5. Trouble - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Pourquoi, elle ne voyait plus clair. Pourquoi le monde lui semblait si flou. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa vue ne pouvait pas être troublée. Pas pour ces filles insupportables. Pas pour ces personnes naïves, elle était une vampire. Pas une de ces adolescentes en manque de sensations. Pourtant Evangeline en voyant cette jeune vie entre ces bras, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envieuse. Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Mais elle pourrait prendre encore pleins de personnes sous son aile protectrice. Elle caressa la tête du nouveau-né et embrassa le sommet de cette dernière avec un sourire. Tôta serait son protégé.


	6. Veines - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il avait ça dans les veines, la magie, pourtant elle lui échappait encore. Negi Sprinfield avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il était condamné de céder face à la force écrasante de Yaga. Il avait vu ses alliés succombé avant lui. Il devait tenir bon, et pourtant, il voyait de moins en moins ce monde. Il était devenu si effrayant, si beau et pourtant, il ne pourrait plus le voir. Il ne serait qu'un esprit de plus dans l'appétit féroce de cette entité remplie de magie malveillante. Et la Magia erebia ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire, c'était pour cette chose, une porte d'entrée.


	7. Aride - Flo'w

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Elle avait souvent l'impression de traverser le désert. La gorge pourtant artificielle était sèche. Chachamaru n'était pas sensé ressentir ni faim, ni soif. Pourtant, là, elle avait une envie folle de boire jusqu'à plus soif. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Satsuki pour une chose aussi futile que ça. Pourtant, elle sentait que ce n'était pas normal ce genre de sensation. Comme celle qu'elle ressentie pour son prof. À la fois agréable et douloureuse. Elle n'expliquait pas ça. Sa créatrice avait crié sa joie en hurlant que son robot ressentait l'amour. En cherchant sur internet, elle n'en savait pas plus. Pire, elle encore plus perdue. Alors qu'est que serait avec ce souci ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.


End file.
